Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit
Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit '''ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 03.10.2005 in den USA und am 20.09.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney will Teds Liebesleben wieder ein bisschen in Schwung bringen und nimmt ihn deshalb mit zum Flughafen, wo er Frauen aufreißen will. Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen treffen sie auf zwei Frauen, die nach Philadelphia fliegen. Barney kauft schnell zwei Tickets dorthin, jedoch stellt sich im Flugzeug heraus, dass die Beiden einen Freund haben. Da sie nun, nach ein paar Konflikten mit dem Gesetz, aber sowieso schon in Philadelphia sind, besuchen sie gleich die Freiheitsglocke und überzeugen sogar Marshall nach Philadelphia zu fahren. Währenddessen stellt Lily, die mit Robin in der Bar ist, fest, dass sie nicht so ein Männermagnet wie Robin ist. Sie fragt Marshall sogar, ob sie einmal ihren Verlobungsring abnehmen darf und findet zwar am Ende einen Flirtpartner, der ist aber schwul. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt Barney beschließt, dass es Zeit für Ted ist, von seiner Routine abzuweichen und sagt Ted, dass er etwas "legendäres" vorhat. Er zieht Ted in ein Taxi und sagt ihm, dass sie ein paar Frauen am Flughafen aufreißen werden. Außerdem hat Barney geplant, sich als internationale Geschäftleute auszugeben, die gerade von einem Trip nach Japan zurückkommen. Dann beschließt Barney, dass die beiden nach Philadelphia fliegen sollen, nur weil zwei hübsche Frauen dorthin reisen. Dann ruft Barney noch Marshall an ( der eigentlich lernen sollte) an, damit er mit seinem Fiero auch noch nach Philadelphia kommt, da es "legendäres" geplant hat. Als sie bereits im Flugzeug sitzen, finden sie heraus, dass die zwei Frauen schon in einer Beziehung sind. Dann werden Ted und Barney noch von der Flughafenpolizei in Gewahrsam genommen, allerdings kommen sie wieder frei, nachdem sich herausstellt, dass sich in Barneys Koffer nur Kondome und Energy-Riegel befinden. Dann gehen sie mit Sacha mit, einer hübschen Polizistin, zu einer, wie sich herausstellt, langweiligen Party. Allerdings trifft Barney dort Security-Leute der Freiheits-Glocke und entscheidet, dass es "legendär" wäre, ebendiese abzulecken. Nach kurzem Zögern willigt Ted ein. Während der ganzen Zeit an, um ihn dazu zu bringen, oder davon abzuhalten, ebenfalls nach Philadelphia zu kommen. Inzwischen sind Lily und Robin für einen Mädelsabend in der Bar dort essen sie Döner. Lily wird eifersüchtig auf Robin, da diese die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Männer bekommt. Bei einem Telefonat mit Marshall macht er ihr klar, dass niemand eine Frau anmachen will, die einen Verlobungsring trägt. Er gibt ihr den Tipp und den Segen, den Ring abzunehmen, damit sie sieht, wie dann die Männer auf sie fliegen werden. Lily versucht dann, Männer anzuflirten, dies bleibt allerdings erfolglos, da sie nur ein schwuler Mann anspricht, der ihr sagt, dass sie auf einer Traube sitzt. Als er ihr helfen will den Fleck zu entfernen, kommt Marshall in die Bar und droht dem Mann Prügel an. Als sich die Situation klärt, umarmt Marshall vor Freude den Schwulen, da er sich noch nie geprügelt hat. In diesem Moment kommt der Freund des Schwulen und schlägt Marshall aus Eifersucht nieder. Fehler *Marshall behauptet in dieser Folge, dass er sich noch nie geprügelt hat. In der 4. Staffel, in der Episode "Weicheier" erfährt man aber, dass Marshall sich sehr oft mit seinen Brüdern geprügelt hat und dadurch sogar sehr stark ist. *Obwohl Ted und Barney durch Kabelbinder gefesselt sind, holt der Wachmann seine Schlüssel um etwas ähnliches wie Handschellen aufzuschließen. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Marshall singt, während er lernt und Auto fährt, es ist eine seiner Angewohnheiten, Lieder zu singen, die auf der aktuellen Situation basieren. *Barney zwingt Ted mehrmals, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, schließlich schickt er Marshall mehrere MMS mit den entsprechenden Bildern. *Die Frau am Ende, der Ted die Geschichte mit der Freiheitsglocke erzählt, trägt das selbe Kleid wie Lily in der Folge Schlag auf Schlag. * Die Ereignisse dieser Folge werden erneut in den Episoden Der Anständige und Die Liebe meines Lebens - Teil 1 erwähnt. Anspielungen *Die Freunde der beiden Frauen aus Philadelphia sind Spieler der Philadelphia Eagles. High-Fives *Barney gibt Ted eine "Telefon-Five". *Lily und Robin schlagen ein, als sie eine gute Anspielung gemacht haben. *Barney erhebt seine Hand zum High-Five, nachdem er einen anzüglichen Witz über Stewardessen gemacht hat. en:Sweet Taste of Liberty es:Dulce sabor a libertad it:Il Dolce Sapore della Libertà pt:Sweet Taste of Liberty uk:Sweet Taste of Liberty Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1